


Operation: Datestorm

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Ai decides he's tired of Yusaku and Ryoken beating around the bush about their feelings, so if they won't hook up on their own he's going to give them a little help.It's time for Operation: Datestorm.For Hugsaku 2019-Victory Snuggles





	Operation: Datestorm

If you were to ask Ai what he thought about Ryoken, he would tell you three things.

One. His Origin was stupidly attached to the former leader of the Knights of Hanoi, to the point that Ai had to see him almost every single day.

Two. He was extremely easy to tease and annoying him had become something of a game for Ai when he got bored. It helped that Ryoken was as dry and as humourless as a desert so he reacted to everything.

Three. He was very in love with Yusaku. Almost embarrassingly so really, constantly gazing at him with the stupidest, dopiest expression Ai had ever seen when he knew Yusaku wasn't looking. Always sighing wistfully like a character out of one of his soap operas.

So much so that all Ai really wanted to yell was 'Are you gonna kiss him already? God!'

"Seriously, are you ever actually going to kiss him?" asked Ai.

Ryoken, who had been half way into a sip of his coffee, sputtered and coughed as he nearly inhaled the drink in surprise as Ai suddenly piped up from his space beside him.

Yusaku had left the pair alone together while he helped Shoichi inside the hotdog truck, setting his duel disk on the table beside Ryoken while he worked at his laptop.

Fighting to get his coughing under control, Ryoken turned to glare at the Ignis, who was sitting crosslegged on the surface of the duel disk and looking up at him innocently.

"What are you talking about?" he asked between ragged breaths as he wiped his mouth.

"Oh please. You're totally goo-goo for him, anyone can see that. Except maybe Yusaku, but that's beside the point here. I mean, take right now for instance, you've spent more time ogling him working than you have actually working."

Ryoken's cheeks flushed a deep red and he slapped one hand down on the duel disk, squishing Ai back into it rather unceremoniously. "You don't know what you're talking about. Besides he doesn't deserve someone like me."

Ai humphed from under Ryoken's hand as he shrunk back into the form of an eyeball.

'_That is a load of bullshit and we both know it,_' he thought, glaring up at him through Ryoken's fingers. '_You think Yusaku wouldn't be happy with you? Hah!__ Well, I guess it's up to me to put things right._'

"Ryoken, are you harassing Ai again?" asked Yusaku, wiping his hands off as he strode over to the table.

"No, we're being perfectly civil."

Yusaku raised an eyebrow curiously as he looked down at Ryoken's hand. "Really?"

"Ah that's, it's nothing never mind. Does this mean that you've finished up for the day?" he asked, pulling his hand back and quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, I've finally been released."

"You make it sound like this is a prison!" called Shoichi from inside the truck.

"Good." He tossed the duel disk back to Yusaku. "I...think he might be sulking though."

"I thought you said you weren't harassing him."

"I wasn't. If anything he was harassing me."

Yusaku sighed and shook his head, "I just wish the two of you would get along."

"Well it's not my fault he lives to get on my nerves," huffed Ryoken.

Ai hummed and hawwed as he drifted about cyberspace, floating on his back, hands folded behind his head. He absolutely had to do something about these two love sick fools.

While Yusaku wasn't as overtly obvious about his feelings, Ai could tell from the way he looked at Ryoken, the way he said his name just a little bit softer than anyone else's, how he always hesitated when their hands were close enough to touch as if he was debating on trying to hold it. Even the way he smiled more around Ryoken more than anyone else. When Ai had asked him about it he had just sort of sighed and shrugged and brushed Ai off.

The both of them were just too much for him. Sure he may have liked a good drama riddled, slow burn romance, but in his soap operas, not real life!

Why, just the other night they'd just spent nearly half an hour watching the sun set and the moon rise over Stardust road and not one of them had made a move. Not a hand hold, not a kiss, not even a thinly-veiled flirtatious comment, they'd just watched it together in relative silence.

Alright, that was it, it was time to get these fools to stop beating around the bush. It was time for Operation: Datestorm.

Ai groaned as he slid back into his SOLtis body, it had been sometime since he'd actually used it, having gone back to his natural form for a while. But for this to work, he needed to look as dashing and as irresistible as possible.

He winced as he moved, his joints were so stiff. It seemed that even though Yusaku had kept the body as promised, he hadn't really bothered to maintain it. It was badly in need of oiling.

'_And where did he put me, it's so dark in here?_' he wondered as he stood up.

CRASH

He moved an arm and slammed it directly into a wall and he was glad that this body didn't have pain sensors in it, or that might have actually hurt.

Pulling his arm back he blinked a few times, waiting for the night vision to kick in and, oh, that was where he was.

"Oh come on, you stuffed me in a closet?" He pushed the door to the hidden login room open and stumbled into Yusaku's apartment. "Is that anyway to treat your friend?"

Yusaku, who was in the middle of getting dressed, or perhaps undressed, Ai couldn't really tell as he was in a stage of undress at any rate, shrieked like a banshee and stumbled backwards, falling onto his bed as he tried to cover himself with the clothes in his hand.

"Ai what the hell?" he exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't have done that if I'd known where you'd put me. A dusty old closet, really Yusaku? I could have even prepared a really good joke about this before hand too."

Yusaku scowled, "I couldn't just leave your body lying around my apartment."

"Why not? It's not like anyone is going to see."

"It's unsettling."

"You could have cuddled it, a life-sized doll just for you."

"Ai!"

"Well, you could have at least serviced me, this body is so stiff."

"That is enough out of you," sputtered Yusaku, face reddening the more Ai spoke.

Ai sighed dramatically and spun around on his heel so his back was to Yusaku. "Fine fine, since you humans seem to like privacy so much. Not sure why though, not like I haven't seen you naked before. I lived here remember!"

"I don't care!"

Ai sighed as he stood with his back to Yusaku. Honestly, he was making a bigger deal of it than it actually was. Why were humans so uptight about nudity anyways? Naked bodies weren't that impressive.

"Are you done yet? I don't want to stay here all day, it's boring."

"So, where should we go first, Yusaku-chan?" asked Ai, winding himself around Yusaku's arm as they walked down the street.

"What has gotten into you?" asked Yusaku, looking over at him. "You're not normally this, clingy."

"Whaaaat? Can't I want to spend time with my bestest best friend?"

"Funny, I don't see any of the other Ignis here."

Ai made a noise of mock hurt, placing his hand over his heart. "Yusaku, I mean you. Besides I've been stuck small for so long, I want a change. I want to do something fun."

Yusaku sighed in resignation. "Fine, but I'm supposed to be meeting up with Ryoken later this afternoon just so you know."

"Ohh, what's this, do you have a hot date you haven't told me about?"

"What?" Yusaku blushed before coughing to clear his throat and looking away. "No it's, nothing like that. Unfortunately."

"Hmm what was that?"

"Nothing. Why don't we swing by Kusanagi-san's? I could use some coffee."

"Sounds like a plan!" '_And perhaps we'll meet one white haired hacker there._'

Ryoken was not, unfortunately, there when they got there, but that didn't matter to Ai. Really it was an easy matter to get him down there anyways so Ai wasn't in any hurry.

"Are you going to cling to me all day?" asked Yusaku as Ai leaned against his arm.

"Mayyyybe."

Yusaku just sighed and shook his head. "You're ridiculous."

Alright, it was time to start putting this plan into action. Shifting his position he hooked an arm around Yusaku's shoulders, pulling him into his side quickly. "Oh Yusaku-chan! Say cheese!"

"Ai what-?" Yusaku lifted his head and looked up to see that Ai had, in his other hand, a cell phone, his cell phone, and had it pointed at the pair of them. The moment he looked up, Ai squished close to him so they were cheek to cheek before snapping a picture.

"Ai what are you doing?" asked Yusaku. "And when did you get my phone?"

"Aww, you didn't smile." Ai pouted as he turned the phone's screen to face Yusaku. While Ai was sporting a very large, playful grin, Yusaku was stuck wearing his regular resting bitch face expression. "You're supposed to smile when someone takes your picture."

"I don't like getting my picture taken."

"Aww, smile for me? Pleeeeease?" Ai stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout and batted his eyes at Yusaku, as if trying to make himself look as cute as possible.

Yusaku sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, just stop...that."

Ai clapped his hands together with a wide grin before he pulled Yusaku back into a one armed hug, their cheeks smushed together. The camera clicked as he took the picture and, satisfied that Yusaku was smiling enough, he released him.

"Are you done then?" asked Yusaku.

"Yes yes, you can, go back to your coffee or whatever."

"Do I want to know what you're up to?" asked Yusaku as he took a sip of his coffee.

Ai put a hand over his heart dramatically, "What makes you think I'm up to anything?"

"Because you're _you_."

"Well, I'm not. Here, you can even have your phone back." He held the cell phone out to Yusaku, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow before taking it from him.

Truthfully, he'd already finished what he needed to do so there was no issue in giving the phone back, it wasn't like Yusaku would actually look through it or anything.

Ryoken's phone buzzed loudly, the sound piercing the quiet around him and frankly, giving him quite the start. He wasn't expecting any calls or messages so instantly he was both curious and suspicious. Swiping across the screen he brought up his notifications and was greeted to a photo that had been sent to him. In it Yusaku and Ai-in his SOLtis body-were sitting squished together, the Ignis with one arm around Yusaku and grinning widely. Yusaku was also smiling but it looked, a little forced. Under the photo was a text.

_Having fun without you, Ryoken-chan~_ 😉

Ryoken's lips twisted into a frown as he looked at the picture.  What was Ai even doing? And why was he back in his SOLtis body? And something about the picture, about how close Ai was to Yusaku and how, familiar he was being, it made him feel...well something. It wasn't good, it made him bristle and wish HE was the one there and not that obnoxious Ignis. He should have been the one there, making him smile.

Clearly this situation needed to be rectified. 

It wasn't hard to figure out where they were, the Cafe Nagi truck could be seen in the background of the picture. Well, it was time to go down there and find out just what on earth was going on. 

Ai sighed as he leaned back in his chair, he'd decided to humour Yusaku for now and give him some space. As it was Ryoken wasn't around so there was no need to keep hanging off him. Currently, Yusaku was deep in conversation with Shoichi about, something. 

Of course, if Ryoken had been paying attention to his phone then, well, it would be play time shortly. 

As if on cue he caught sight of a familiar flash of white from the corner of his eye. 

Perfect, it was show time!

"Yusaku!" Ai all but bolted out of his seat  and toward Yusaku, flinging his arms around him and squishing his face against Yusaku's. 

"Well, someone's in a good mood today," laughed Shoichi. 

"No he's just being, clingy," said Yusaku with a sigh. 

"Aww, but you like it," said Ai, nuzzling his cheek. "Just admit it."

Ai watched from the corner of his eye as Ryoken drew nearer, moving at a brisk pace. Bingo. Now it was time for the real fun to begin. 

"What is going on?"

At the sound of Ryoken's voice, Yusaku spun around to face him, Ai spinning with him and grinning when he saw the former Knight of Hanoi. 

"R-Ryoken! You're here early."

"I...I wasn't doing anything so I decided to stop by. I see you have, company."

Yusaku sighed, "He's been like this all morning. I think he's developed separation anxiety."

"How dare you, I just want to spend time with my favourite person," said Ai. "I'm allowed." He hugged Yusaku tighter, snuggling against him and shooting Ryoken a catty grin. 

"I...see."

"Is something wrong,  _ Ry-o-ken _ ?"

Ryoken clenched his teeth as he glared at Ai, practically boring hole into him. "Nothing."

"Good."

"Yusaku, can I, borrow, Ai for a moment?" asked Ryoken. 

Yusaku looked from Ryoken, then to Ai, who was still wrapped around him like a piece of stubborn ivy. "Only if you can get him off me, he's rather, attached."

Pushing his sleeves up, Ryoken made his way towards Ai, cracking his knuckles. "Oh, that won't be a problem." As soon as he grabbed Ai, Ai let go of Yusaku and allowed himself to be dragged off, waving playfully at Yusaku in the process.

"Can I do something for you, Ryoken-kun?" he asked as Ryoken released him, turning to look at Ryoken with a cat-like grin, golden eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Explain yourself. What are you doing?"

Bingo, now he had Ryoken on the hook, that was so much easier than he'd thought it would be. Now to just reel him in. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ryo_kun," _said Ai. "I'm just spending some time with Yusaku, I'm allowed after all. Besides, since it doesn't seem like you intend to say anything to him, I guess it means he's up for grabs hmm? I don't see why you're so upset Ryoken-sensei, I mean, it's not like you're __dating__ him or anything?" He put his face in his hands and sighed dramatically. "Ahhh but can you imagine, Yusaku swooning in my arms when he falls for my devilishly handsome charms?"

"I really can't."

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to see it first hand then." Ai stuck his tongue out before turning and just about skipping back to Yusaku. 

"Did you miss me Yusaku-chan?"

"You weren't even gone five minutes," dead panned Yusaku. "Give me some credit."

Ai smiled and cupped Yusaku's face in his hands before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Yusaku's forehead . Somewhere behind him he was sure he could hear Ryoken fuming, after all it must have looked very different from  _ that  _ angle. 

"Well, if we're done here Yusaku, why don't we go for a walk then?" asked Ai,  wrapping one arm around Yusaku as he pressed close again . 

Yusaku just sighed, "Fine. I'll play along with whatever game you're playing, it's too much work not to."

"Yay!" Ai cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "Did you hear that, Ryokun, it looks like I scored a da~ a te!"

"A-Ai!" Yusaku sputtered as he tightened his grip on the AI's arm, face turning an impressive shade of red. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Well," began Ai, watching as a positively fuming Ryoken stormed towards them. "Hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, scoring  _ you _ a date."

"Wait what?"

"You!" Ryoken pointed an accusatory finger at Ai, almost jabbing it into his chest. "Yusaku is not dating you. If he's going to date anyone, he's going to be dating me, you got that?  I'm not going to let anyone, least of all you, come in and take him from me and..." Ryoken trailed off as Ai's shit eating grin only grew in size. 

"Perfect!" Ai clapped his hands together as he released Yusaku from his grip. "I knew you had it in you Ryoken-kun. Did you hear that Yusaku, he wants to date you!"

Ryoken looked over at Yusaku, who was just sort of staring at him, silently, and Ryoken began to blush and stammer because  _ fuck _ he hadn't even been thinking about the fact that Yusaku was right. there.

"You want to, date me?" asked Yusaku.

"I-I uh, that is I, well uh-"

"Oh he definitely does," said Ai, who had at some point moved behind Ryoken. "So, why don't the two of you go and, I don't know, do date stuff." He gave Ryoken a gentle push from behind, almost sending him crashing into Yusaku, who had to grab him to keep them both from ending on the ground. 

"Yes, we should get out of here," said Ryoken. "Or your Ignis is going to be needing a new SOLtis."

"Bye-bAi!" called Ai after them. There was no need to follow them not that his mission was accomplished. "And if I find out you didn't go on a date there'll be words!"

"Ryoken, I am SO sorry about him," said Yusaku as they walked. "I have no idea what got into him this morning."

Ryoken sighed, "I do. He was, teasing me about this the other day."

"So, you meant it then? That you, want to date me?" asked Yusaku.

Ryoken blushed and looked away, he still couldn't believe that he'd said that out loud and practically to Yusaku's face. "Of course I do," he said quietly. "I just ...I don't know, thought you should have had someone better."

"What if, I wanted you too?" asked Yusaku. "What if I don't want 'better'?"

Ryoken opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the words to speak but nothing came out. 

"Exactly. So now, I have two questions. One, are you aware that you've been holding my hand since we left? Two, did you have a destination in mind when we started walking? Because I have no idea where we're going right now."

"Not three things?" asked Ryoken.

Yusaku shrugged, "I couldn't think of a third one."

"Well, to answer your questions..." Ryoken glanced down at their hands and sure enough, in his haste to get away from Ai he'd just, grabbed Yusaku's hand in his. "Not consciously no, but I'm not letting go now, so you'll have to deal."

"Oh however will I cope?" 

"Hush. And two, also no. But, it looks like we're headed in the direction of my place so, would you like to go back there?"

Yusaku shrugged, "Why not? My only other plans today were with you anyways."

Silently and hand in hand, they made their way back to Ryoken's place, Yusaku sidling just a little bit closer to Ryoken's side so that their arms were touching and that he could lean up against him if he so chose. He didn't, but the option was there none the less.

"I thought of a third question," said Yusaku, tucking his feet up as he sat down on the couch in Ryoken's living room. "Did, seeing me with Ai like that, really make you that jealous?"

"Of course it did. He was just, hanging off you and draped all over you. He gets to be so...physical with you."

"And you want to be physical with me instead?" asked Yusaku. 

"Don't word it like that," stammered Ryoken. "It sounds weird. But...yes."

"Well, that can easily be arranged," said Yusaku as he scooted across the couch towards Ryoken. "First, you just, put your arms like this," He reached for Ryoken's arms, placing them around him as he shuffled closer so that he was leaning against his chest. "And you hold me. It's really not that hard."

For a moment Ryoken hesitated, then he pulled Yusaku close, burying his face into Yusaku's hair with a sigh as he held him to his chest.

Yusaku smiled as he nuzzled into the crook of Ryoken's neck, his own arms coming to rest around Ryoken's middle. How long had he waited to be able to do something like this? It was comforting, to be held so close and so tenderly that he didn't want it to end. Then he felt one of Ryoken's arms moving, lifting from his back, and raised his head to look around to see what he was doing.

"Ryoken what..."

"Pay back for the picture your Ignis sent me earlier."

"Picture?"

"The one of the two of you out front of the hotdog truck. He sent it to me."

"He what?!" Yusaku groaned and let his head fall back against Ryoken's chest. "He planned all of this."

"Yes, in hindsight it's, painfully obvious what he was doing. Now, could you try to look like you're enjoying yourself with me?" asked Ryoken as he held up his phone. 

Yusaku made a noise like a small laugh before shifting his position against Ryoken so he was facing the camera, his back against Ryoken's chest.

"Better?" he asked, leaning against him, a small soft smile gracing his lips.

"Perfect."

He snapped the picture and sent it off quickly to Ai, before wrapping both arms around Yusaku and holding him close. He wasn't about to let him go now, especially not with how happy it seemed to make Yusaku. Ryoken sighed as he nuzzled Yusaku gently, he supposed, at a later date, he would have to thank Ai for giving him the figurative push he needed to do this. For now though, he was just going to enjoy cuddling up with Yusaku. 


End file.
